The Dimensional Escapades of One, Distracting, Dick Grayson
by Gypsy Joy
Summary: Basically my excuse for shipping Dickie-bird with multiple characters in multiple dimensions. It's not his fault that he somehow ends up with the unintentional ability to travel to different realities. Nor is it his fault that he's blessed with, well, how would you describe his body? Mostly Slash. Rated M to be safe


**Just one of the many, many, multi-dimensional exploits of our favorite Bat Brat. Maybe some day I'll write a chapter on how Dickie gets pulled into other dimensions without his intentions, sometimes not dressed appropriately, and maybe I'll also explain the rules of it in that same chapter, but that chapter is not this one. I'm not too clear on the principles of it myself so I'll avoid describing anything in detail until that chapter. And don't worry, this will be a multi-chapter fic but don't expect every chapter to happen in order or for one chapter to take place in the same dimension as the next. I'll try to update my other Dickie-bird fics, I really, really will. But maybe this can sate you guys for now.**

 **Disclaimer: No rights or characters belong to me. They each belong to their respective owners.**

 **Enjoy.**

The nights he spent with Loki were among Dick's favorites. The demigod was one of the select- notice he didn't say few- people to know of his strange circumstances, making it that much easier for the time they spent intimately with each other to not weigh heavy on his shoulders. Anyway, every trip to Loki's Dimension (yes he called it that) tended to be a rather enjoyable stay, and not just because the sex was amazing. And it was _amazing_.Those clones really came in handy, and they got handsy, too. Even when the original Loki decided to end their torment of his lover. They tended to make a fuss when the God of Lies banished them.

He's getting carried away again.

Just to summarize, Loki was a more than capable, and more than adequate, lover when it came to what went on under the sheets… or over the kitchen counter, on the maple-wood floors of Loki's condo, in the shower, sometimes in the sky-

Okay, back to his original point.

Dick didn't just love nights with Loki because they were always guaranteed to be pleasurable, but also because, Loki was a fantastic carer, too. After sex, wild and kinky, or surprisingly vanilla, Loki had a tendency to look at Dick with an expression on his face like the god couldn't believe the acrobat would choose to spend his time with someone as flawed as himself. He always made that particular face when he didn't think Dick was looking, but seeing as he was never _not_ looking, Loki's face would flush as soon as he realized his lover was actually seeing the adoring look plastered on his face.

His blush was often more than enough for Dick to pull together his greatly depleted stores of energy, and glomp the god. The glomp usually turned inappropriate though, once Loki snapped back from his sensitive side to the mischievous trickster he almost always seemed to be.

Nights with Loki were also very exhausting.

More often than not during the day, Richard would find himself wrapped inside Loki's lean frame, seated on the plush white couch that was the sole piece of furniture in the god's Manhattan condominium. He'd convinced Loki a while ago to buy some more things to adorn the living area but not long after that, Dick had been unexpectedly pulled into another dimension. At the time, the both of them had actually been in the process of buying more furniture, and when asked as to why he hadn't purchased anything during his next visit to the same dimension, Loki had simply shrugged and answered by saying there was no point in buying lavish things when he had no one to bend over them.

The statement had drawn out Richard's brightest flush yet, a sight that had the god chuckling huskily.

They didn't get much done that day, either.

At one point, Dick stayed in Loki's dimension for about three weeks, twenty-one days with a dirty-minded trickster who seemed to have no end to his stamina.

During that trip, Richard lost the ability to do a full split within the first week. Of course that was swiftly amended by the very same person who had been the cause of it, when Dick threatened to lock the god out of his own bedroom.

Loki had never healed a person so fast.

When Dr. Doom found out where Loki had been staying, it wasn't long before the kitchen was completely destroyed by his robots. The five floors above them had been decimated as well (Doom hadn't known exactly which apartment), but since no one had lived on those floors, Dick didn't bring it up. However, the act of leveling the kitchen which had been the whole reason the acrobat had forced Loki to get that specific condo in the first place, had been a topic of much discussion. And by discussion he meant before Doom could even lay a hand on him, the mad scientist was already completely enamored with all that was Richard Grayson (a discovery that made Loki's eye twitch). Anyway, Dick had fed the man a smidgen of the dinner he'd prepared for Loki that night (it was safely in their bedroom by the time Doom had arrived), and very soon had him practically begging on his knees for another bite. Dick would have to thank Alfred next time he got back to his original dimension.

The topic of the mess that was the kitchen was soon brought up, and very calmly, Dick had stated that either Doom fix said kitchen, or, not only would he never get a taste of his cooking ever again, but the acrobat also wouldn't hesitate to sic Fenrir on his metal ass.

By the way, that meeting had gone extremely well for all parties, except Loki himself.

Hela was still clamoring to meet Richard after his wolven son had waited absolutely no time for his approval before blabbing to her. She had even begun threatening him with disclosing his current location to "Uncle Thor".

The kitchen was fixed soon after the matter with Doom was settled, however the couple had had to resort to using Loki's magic to fix it since apparently Doom's robots couldn't fix jack squat. The so-called "Doctor" had been told to stay away from their condo for a span of, well, however long it took for Thor to find Mjolnir after it went 'unexpectedly' missing, again.

After kicking the apologetic metal man out, Loki had let out a long, suffering, sigh, before promptly carrying Richard to the bedroom where he was thoroughly debauched for hours. It had been their anniversary for Asgard's sake, Doom had had no sense of timing. Oh and, Loki made sure to fully appreciate the meal that had been cooked for him, despite the extended wait. Although, the food had a tendency to slip off his giggling plate.

Dick had marks for days after that, not that he really cared. Surprisingly, they seemed to sate Loki more, as if their existence proved who the acrobat chose to love, and be loved by. So, as previously stated, sex with the God of Lies was amazing, he couldn't stress that enough. But _time_ spent with the God of Lies, whether it be days or nights, was pretty amazing, too.

 **A/N: Don't hate on the author for any mistakes she made, this is not beta-read and she's doing the best she can on fixing errors. On another note, if you guys have ideas on what dimensions and specific people you want Dickie-bird to encounter, you can comment or dm me. Please review, I want to know what you guys think about this story so far. Hopefully ma girls, or guys, you know who you are, are reading this and like what they see. Thank you to everyone who favorites, follows, and places a constructive or supportive comment. There need to be more people like you. Love and yaoi. ~Gypsy**


End file.
